


Cash Machine

by Dieinafire33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gambling, Gay, Homos, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, homoflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieinafire33/pseuds/Dieinafire33
Summary: Dalton Elliot must roll the dice to pay back his million-dollar debt to the demon Cash, before time runs out.
Kudos: 1





	Cash Machine

The scent of mildew danced and mixed with the stench of three-day-old trash and assaulted the nose of anybody who dared to enter the house. The floorboards sagged and creaked with every step further and further into the den of mold and dirty laundry.

Cash danced her way over piles of old magazines. Her heel snapped and sent her hurtling to the floor.

_ 10. _

__ No, Cash’s heel snapped and she caught herself gracefully. Her black heels were replaced with off-white flats, and she continued further into the house. 

Cash placed her favorite 10-sided die back into the pouch on her hip and sealed it with a wave of her hand.

She came to a room in the back, a bedroom. She knocked on the door.

“Mister Elliot? Dalton Elliot?” She called out in a faux-innocent voice.

_ Crash! _

__ Metal hurled to the ground as Dalton Elliot scrambled to his feet and kicked open the door.

Cash was already ten feet away from the door, adjusting her hat.

“Who are you? Why are you in my house?” Dalton shouted.

He immediately regretted shouting. Before him, a woman in a thick red coat and hat, nearly six feet tall, had her arms crossed across her chest.

“I think you already know who I am, Mister Elliot.” Cash said smugly.

“Shit, did Francis send you? I’ll have rent by Friday, I swear.” Dalton managed to stutter.

Cash shook her head.

“No, try again.” She said teasingly. She flicked her wrist and three six-sided dice appeared between her fingers, all displaying their highest digit.

Dalton fell to his knees and looked into his near-demolished room. There, on the wall; a pentagram drawn in Crayola crayons. 

“The devil sent you, didn’t he?” Dalton asked. 

He didn’t really want to know. 

Cash tossed the dice to the floor.

_ 3, 5, 6: 14. _

__ A bright light filled Dalton’s room and restored it back to the state it was in when he had moved in; pristine, odorless, without posters covering holes in the walls.

“Think less fiery horned fiend and think more white wizard. That’s the devil that answered you. What’s your favorite color, Mister Elliot?” Cash asked.

Dalton pulled himself up from his knees and answered quietly, “Blue. A light blue, preferably, but blue.” He mumbled.

The dice on the floor floated into Cash’s bag on her side as she pulled out two ten-sided dice: orange and blue.

“These, Mister Elliot, are the key to your salvation. For the low price of one million United States dollars, they can be yours!” She said enthusiastically.

“One million! Lordy, I can’t afford that!”

“We’ll give you a week to pay off the dice, and you’ll be allowed to use the dice to make the money. Care for a demonstration?” Cash asked.

Dalton nodded and found himself suddenly in the office of his landlord, Francis.

“You here to finally pay your rent, Dollie?” He asked condescendingly. 

Dalton felt Cash slip the dice into his palm. Francis seemed to be unable to see her.

“How about a quick game of dice. If I win, I’ll pay. If I lose, I’ll pay for this month and the next.” Dalton proposed. He set the dice on the table. Blue for himself, orange for Francis. 

“That is by far the dumbest shit I think you have ever told me, but alright, you’ve got a deal,” Francis said. He picked up the orange die and shook it in his hand before letting it fly onto the countertop. Dalton matched his energy and shook his die furiously before letting it loose.

_ Orange 1. Blue 10. _

The room went dark, and Dalton found himself floating in a void staring at an unmoving Francis.

“You rolled much higher than Francis, so you have a lot of options. Choose something of his you want, the universe will bend to make it so.” Cash whispered to him. She turned to red smoke and vanished, leaving Dalton alone in the void.

“I want the house, so I can finally own my own place!” He shouted into the void. One flash of light later and Dalton found himself in his house, holding both sets of keys.

“Congratulations on the house, Mister Elliot. From this point, you have one week. Acquire a million dollars by the end of that week, and you get to keep the dice.” Cash said, sitting on the couch next to him.

“What if I can’t pay you back?” Dalton asked.

“Well, when a fiend does good in Hell, they’re given a vacation to Earth. You’ll be the vessel for that vacation until you die.” Cash said bluntly. 

Dalton spun the dice in his hand.

“One million? I can do that. It’s a deal.” Dalton set the dice down and took Cash’s hand in his for a firm handshake. Cash turned to dust and blew away on an unknown wind, blending inside the dirty house.

Locust kicked back in a puffy recliner chair as he answered the phone.

“Dollie, what’s up man? It’s been too long.” He said, throwing his hat off and perfectly onto his coat rack. His newest watch reflected the light into his eyes when he sat down, so Locust threw that too.

The phone hit the floor and shattered. Locust was out of the door and had his foot on the gas inside of his Mercedes before he could even think about what Dalton’s address was. He sped through the streets, rounded corners and ran stoplights. His brakes let out a metallic scream as he came to a halt in front of the dilapidated, dirty house. He threw the door open.

“Good afternoon new homeowner Dalton Elliot!” Locust shouted, startling Dalton out of a nap on the couch. 

“Christ, Locust, that was fast. Did you buy a police escort, or did they stop doing that for you after high school?” Dalton said through a laugh. 

Locust crashed on the couch next to him and caught his breath.

“Deal with the devil, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah. Devil was hot, too. She was a real tall lady, slim with a big chest. I’d have sent her number to you if I got it.” Dalton said.

“What a shame, what a shame. So, how’s the deal work? Typical pay-a-price-or-your-soul deal?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to make a million bucks by the end of the week by gambling.”

“Gambling? You know I’m an ace at blackjack.”

“I have magic dice. If I get someone to roll one of them, and I roll higher than them, I get to take something from them. Hence, the house.”

Locust picked up the orange die off of the table. 

“Violet. My favorite color.” He said, admiring it.

“That’s… orange. Very bright orange.” Dalton said, confused.

Locust rolled the die on the table. It began to glow and locked itself onto a number.

_ Orange 5. _

Dalton picked up his die. “Chances are, you’ll just see the die meant for you like your favorite color. If I roll higher than you, I’m gonna take your pants.” He said with a quiet chuckle.

_ Blue 8. _

Dalton found himself teleported to the void and was staring at a frozen Locust. 

“Pants, please!” He shouted into the abyss.

He was back on his couch instantly, wearing Locust’s clean, white slacks. Locust picked up a dirty hoodie to cover himself.

“Well, it works, that’s for sure. Give me the pants back and let’s go grab a bite to eat.”

Dalton and Locust exchanged pants and got into Locust’s car. 

The engine purred as they took off.

A crowded, dingy McDonald’s. 

Dalton had the power of a demon in his pocket and he decided to go to a McDonald’s. 

Locust scarfed a burger down as several little children ran around the restaurant, screaming and laughing.

Dalton pushed his fries around on his tray, making boxes and various other shapes.

“Dollie. Idea.” Locust whispered. He made a give-me-the-dice motion with his hands and set the orange die on the ground. He slid it across the floor to the middle of the aisle. “Roll, we’ll see what the kid gets,” Locust whispered, stifling a laugh.

Dalton spun the die on the table and flicked it against the wall. It bounced off, landing back onto the table.

_ Blue 4. _

Dalton and Locust exchanged worried glances. 

A brat with orange curly hair ran around the corner, kicking the orange die into the air. 

_ Orange 7. _

Dalton’s food vanished, now in the hands of the brat with orange hair. 

“So? What happened?” Locust asked.

Dalton shot him a glance that Locust didn’t understand.

“Do you not see anything missing here?” Dalton asked, gesturing to the empty space on the table where his tray once was.

“You said you weren’t hungry,” Locust said plainly.

“I said what?” 

Dalton froze.

“I ordered food, and now that snot-nosed kid has it. That’s the effect of the dice. I can take whatever I want because I’m the only one that remembers what it was like before. We have to record this shit, the rules and all that.”

Dalton pulled a napkin from its holder and pulled a pen out of his back pocket. 

“Alright, here’s what we know so far.”

Dalton scribbled a bullet-point list and slid it across the table to Locust.

“Rule one: He who rolls higher takes any one possession from he who rolls lower. Rule two; only Dalton Elliot may roll the First Die, which appears to him as a pleasing blue, and a displeasing color to all others. Rule three; the world shall adjust to fit the reality of he who rolls higher, save for the minds of the two who rolled. Rule four; he who rolls the Second Die does not have to be aware of rolling it, however, Dalton is always aware of when a die is rolled and what is rolled.” 

Locust set the paper aside and took the Second Die in his hand.

“Now, let’s do a test run. I’m going to roll this die by throwing it at that woman’s back over there.” Locust pointed to the mother of the orange-haired brat across the room.

“Even though I’m consciously initiating the roll, if she’s the last to touch it, she might be counted as the roller. This will determine rule five.” Locust explained.

He tossed the Second Die in his hand before throwing it with the force of a jet engine, striking the mother in the back of the head.

_ Orange 2. _

“Ouch! Hey, what’s the big-”

_ Blue 8. _

Time froze. 

Dalton found himself in the void. Across from him, Locust was frozen, floating. The mother drifted a few feet away.

“Congrats, Mister Elliot. You’ve discovered the true power of the dice. You can take one thing from either of these people, however, if they had rolled higher than you,  _ each  _ of them would get to take one thing from you. You get extra options, at risk of losing more.” Cash’s voice rang through the void before fading away. Dalton looked around to see she was already gone, her job done.

“Alright, give me all of the mom’s cash she has on her.” He said into the void.

Time unstuck, whipping Dalton back into reality. Fifteen dollars had found their way into Dalton’s wallet. 

“-idea!” The mother shouted. 

She threw the die back at Locust, striking him directly in the tooth. 

_ Orange 3. _

“Jeez, alright. Locust, what should I take from her this time?” Dalton whispered across the table.

“Her bra.”

“What the fuck, dude?”

“It’ll be funny.”

“No, it won’t. She won’t understand where her bra went, and you won’t even remember she had it in the first place.”

“Well, you’ve got to take something. Go for something like her car, you need a new car.”

“But she doesn’t have that right now.”

“Francis didn’t have the deed to the house on him when you rolled, did he? You might be able to go as abstract as you want.”

Dalton groaned and rolled.

_ Blue 5. _

Time stuck in place and Dalton returned to the void.

“Can I have a list of everything I can take from this bitch, please?” He asked the void.

His vision flashed blue and the woman turned into a pile of golden items, each with a white label on them.

Dalton stepped forward and rummaged through the pile of golden items, about the size of Monopoly pieces. There were thousands of them, larger the more valuable they were. The largest among them was a golden sphere, labeled “Soul”. 

“Sweet baby Jesus, no thank you,” Dalton said. He took a piece from the pile: a shiny 2005 Ford Firebird.

Time unstuck, and a red Firebird sat outside the McDonald’s. Keys found their way into Dalton’s hand.

Locust grinned and stepped out of the booth, leaving his trash behind. Dalton followed him outside as Locust lit a cigarette.

“So, tell me what happened on the double-roll,” Locust said.

“I got to choose who I took from. I also learned that I can reduce a person down to their possessions, so I can know exactly what they have. I haven’t always owned a Firebird.” Dalton said, slapping the hood of his car.

“Genius. I’m gonna turn in for the night, need to go buy a new phone. I’ll call you tomorrow, and we’ll get to grinding for that million. I’ve got a perfect plan.” Locust threw his cigarette onto the pavement and slipped into his car, speeding out of the McDonald’s parking lot. 

The drive home was quiet for Dalton. Quieter than he was used to, without the constant squeaking of his old car, which he fully planned on bludgeoning with a hammer and ripping to shreds. 

The perfect plan for a million dollars. Locust was a genius with money, Dalton thought.

Except he was born with it.

And never had to work a day in his life.

Was Locust a genius with money?

**_Crash!_ **

Dalton’s head slammed against his window as his car flipped onto its side. He unbuckled and pulled himself up through the passenger side door, now crumpled like tin foil, barely on the hinges. A red sports car matched the car door: crunched from the hood to the windshield. The driver inside tumbled out, holding his head.

“Hey, retard, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The driver shouted.

“It was a green light! What were you doing, 100?” Dalton shouted back. Shouting hurt his head. The driver that crashed into him seemed unharmed. 

Dalton stumbled toward the driver, a man in a suit in his thirties.

“Here’s my insurance-” Dalton coughed blood onto himself as he clasped something into the driver’s hands.

It wasn’t his insurance information.

The driver dropped the glowing piece of plastic onto the ground.

_ Orange 1. _

Perfect.

Dalton tossed the First Die into the air, falling onto his rear end as it hit the ground.

_ Blue 3. _

Void time.

“Give me this idiot’s health!” He shouted.

He was back in the street, on his feet, as the idiot driver crumpled to the ground with a large open wound on his legs.

“What the- how did you…?” He mumbled. He took out his phone and dialed. Dalton picked up the Second Die and squinted at a car approaching the crash.

A blue convertible, with the roof down.

Dalton took a stance in the middle of the road and pitched the die perfectly into the car, striking the driver in the forehead. With his other hand, he tossed the First Die onto the ground.

_ Orange 7. Blue 9. _

Dalton parked his blue convertible outside of his house. He hung his keys on the hook by his door and crashed onto his couch.

“So, the total today is, when it’s all said and done, about fifteen thousand. That includes the car that you totaled which is still technically under your possession, although to the rest of the world it's a mystery, and your old car.” Cash said, stretching out on a chair across from the couch.

Dalton jumped.

“God, can’t you knock? Or give me some kind of demon sense?”

“Demon sense would cost you an extra five hundred thousand,” Cash responded with a smile, “or roughly the soul of that mother you stole from today. You seemed scared of taking a soul, but you weren’t afraid of taking a man’s health? He’ll be in the hospital for a few days, but he’ll live.”

“I knew he’d live. Besides, the crash was his fault. It wasn’t fair that I got hurt and he didn’t.”

“I’ll have my boys collect those cars and take it off your total. Goodnight, Mister Elliot.” Cash snapped her fingers and turned to dust, blowing away on an unknown wind.

“Morning, sunshine, you left quite the trail behind you last night. I’m guessing the crash that never truly happened was you?” Locust said into his new phone.

“Yeah, that was me. How is the other guy?”

“He’s fine, physically. A report came out in the paper this morning, they think the crash rattled his noggin a little. The camera at the light showed the driver was beefy, with red skin like the world’s worst sunburn, but he insists it was a guy that looked like you. It seems the demons have your back. Anyway, want to come over and meet some rich people?”

“Locust, if this is going to be like the last time I ‘met rich people’ I swear to God-” Dalton started to rant.

“No, not like that,” Locust cut him off. “I’m sorry Amanda tried to sleep with you, she was drinking and you know how rich people are.”

“Yeah, I’m well aware how rich people are, let’s cut to the chase. What’s the plan?”

“I’ll have a party at my Dad’s place, he's been out of town since yesterday. Trip to Mexico. I’ll tell everyone to bring cash, and you can run and take as much cash as you want. I’ll only invite the assholes, so we won’t feel bad about robbing them blind using magic devil’s dice.”

“God, when you say it out loud it sounds weird,” Dalton said with a chuckle.

The two laughed together for what felt like hours until they ran out of breath. 

“Alright, be at my dad’s tonight, at seven o’clock,” Locust said before hanging up.

Locust sat at his desktop computer, one of many, and blasted classic rock through his apartment-wide speaker system. 

“Fancy speakers you got there, Mister Henry.” A feminine voice whispered in Locust’s ear. Slender hands slid over his back and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Locust kicked backward, knocking himself over in his chair. His eyes met that of a tall woman in a red coat and red hat, with glistening crimson eyes.

“Mister Henry, I think you already know who I am.”

Locust kicked her in the teeth. 

She didn’t budge.

“Nice try, Mister Henry. This isn’t even my body, wreck it as you like.”

“Out of my house, devil!” Locust shouted. 

He rolled and sprung to his feet, kicking at the demon.

She still refused to budge.

“My name is Cash, Mister Henry. Although, of course, you know that. I’m here to come to see you about an outstanding debt.” Cash said. She rotated her hand in the air as she snapped her fingers, freezing the world around them and plunging Locust into the timeless void.

“You made a deal for your wealth, Mister Henry. Your body, ten years after our deal, to give to one of my friends when they’re on their  _ worst  _ behavior. Guess what happens at the end of the week, Mister Henry?”

“You’re lying!” Locust shouted into the void. Cash floated in front of him, circling him slowly.

“Afraid not. However, that just so happens to be the day I’m going to collect a million dollars from your friend Dalton Elliot. So, I’ll make you a deal. If you can ensure Dalton Elliot doesn’t get one million dollars, I’ll take his body as payment, and you’ll pay me the million dollars he owes me, along with claiming ownership of the dice.” Cash explained.

Locust was whipped back into reality as time continued to move. 

“I’ll give you time to think about it. Midnight tonight, you’ll have to make your choice. Take my deal and hand over Dalton at the end of the week, or refuse my deal and hand over yourself. I’ll see you in a few hours, Mister Henry.”

Cash leaped out a window and turned to dust, cascading to the sidewalk several stories below. 

Locust wouldn’t give away Dalton.

Would he?

Of course not.

...but would he?

Locust’s heart was pounding, his head throbbing. 

He reached for his phone.

_ Where was his phone? _

“Shit, shit.” He mumbled as he rummaged through his cluttered desk and finally picked up his knocked over chair. 

Tripping over a knocked over lamp, Locust found his phone under the desk. He dialed a number he had memorized and slowly held the phone to his ear.

“David, what’s wrong?” A grizzly voice called.

Locust couldn’t speak. He choked on his words and let out a faint sob into the phone.

“David, did something happen?” The voice called out again.

“Dad, I need you to know that I love you, alright?” Locust managed to squeak out.

“What happened, kid?” Locust’s father asked.

“It’s this weekend. It’s been ten years.” 

Nobody spoke for roughly five minutes.

“Dad, are you still there?”

“Yes, of course. David, I need you to listen to me. Do whatever you can to trick that demon. Play their own rules against them, do something. I’m coming home, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

Car brakes screeched through the phone.

“Dad, I’ll figure it out. Dalton made a deal too, we both have to pay on the same day. He’ll help me out.”

“Okay. Stay safe, I’ll see you soon.”

_ Click. _

Locust let out a heavy sigh and fell to the ground.

Dalton stretched his legs out in his new, new, new, new car. Of that day.

A Chevrolet with long scratches on the outside from an angry girlfriend of the previous owner.

Dalton had, in five hours, managed to get nearly one hundred thousand dollars in cars and designer clothes.

Dalton’s phone rang. He answered with one hand, steering with the other. 

“I’m on my way, everything okay over there?” He asked.

Locust bit his nails on his free hand. He was crammed in a closet to block out his father’s nearly six thousand dollar speaker system, which Locust had bought. 

“We’re in deep shit, Dollie. I’ll fill you in once you get here. You’ve got your dice, right?”

“Yeah, of course I got the dice, or this party is little more than a fun social gathering. What’s the problem, man?”

“I can’t explain it over the phone, It’s hard to explain.”

“Fuck, Locust, come on. Just tell me!”

Dalton swerved into the left lane and quickly recovered.

“Fine!” Locust shouted, “I made a deal with the devil to make me wealthy ten years ago, and by the end of the week they’re coming for one of our bodies! Whoever is left pays the million dollars, and gets the dice!” 

Locust’s shout was met with a dial tone.

Dalton threw his phone into the back seat and slammed the gas.

Dalton opened the front door to the Henry household, large and posh. He weaved his way through crowds of well-dressed people, eventually making his way to the bar. 

A short woman in a revealing blue dress slid up next to him.

“Hi, Dollie.” She said.

“Amanda,” Dalton said. 

“You want a drink?” Amanda asked. She slid closer to Dalton, pressing her body against his.

“Where’s Locust?” Dalton asked, unfazed

“What, you don’t want to spend time with me?” Amanda pleaded.

Dalton grabbed Amanda by the face and pushed her to arm’s length. 

“Hey! What’s your problem?” She squealed.

“Shut up, where’s Locust?” Dalton asked again.

“Dalton!” A familiar voice called from the other end of the house, barely managing to be heard over the booming speakers.

Dalton ducked and weaved through crowds of dancing people and slipped into the bathroom on the other side of the house, where Locust sat in the bathtub.

“So, we’re both trapped in deals with a demon, huh?” Dalton said. He sat on the floor next to the bathtub.

“Yeah,” Locust sighed. “Same one, too. Her name is Cash.” 

“What’s the game plan?” Dalton asked.

“Well, we have two hours until midnight. At midnight, I have the choice to make a deal with her. Pay one million, take your dice, your body gets taken. If I don’t, my body gets taken, and you have to pay the million.” Locust explained.

“Why don’t we just kill her?”

“She’ll just come back in a new body. Demons pursue debts to any end.”

“So, let’s just keep killing her. We can do it together.” Dalton said plainly.

It seemed so simple to him.

“And be on the run from a demon? Forever?” Locust asked rhetorically, “While I’d certainly like to spend the rest of my life with you, I don’t think we can run for that long.”

“So?”

“Dalton, I’d like to die of old age, not having my soul ripped out by a demon.”

Locust slid out of the tub and sat with his arm around Dalton.

“Let them take me,” Dalton said.

“You’re crazy.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“You really think one of us has to go?” Locust asked.

“It seems like our only option,” Dalton told him.

“Well, let’s roll the dice to see who has to go, alright? Whoever rolls higher gets to stay.” Locust reached into Dalton’s pocket and pulled out the Second Die. 

“Hold on a second,” Dalton said. 

He grabbed Locust by the wrist and took the die from his hand. 

“Do you still have that pocket knife from when we went to Alabama?” Dalton asked.

“Yeah, it’s always in my car, why?” 

Dalton sprinted out of the bathroom like lightning, plowing through groups of people like a freight train. He opened Locust’s car and leaped inside, grabbing the pocket knife.

_ ‘Dick’  _ it read.

Dalton thought it was the funniest thing in the world back then.

Locust bent over to catch his breath outside.

“What is that knife so important for?” Locust shouted.

Dalton jumped out of the car and grabbed Locust by the shoulder.

“Summon the demon, we’re making the deal now.”

“What? You’ve lost it!”

“I have a plan. Pentagram, let’s go, make it snappy!” Dalton barked.

He jumped back into the car with the knife and the dice.

A gout of fire blasted out of the chalk pentagram on the ground. A tall woman in a red cloak materialized out of the dust in the center of the flames, stepping out slowly.

“Well, you’ve made your mind up early. Good. What’s the final call, Mister Henry?” Cash asked. 

Locust turned to his car. Dalton spilled out of it, tumbling and barely managing to get upright.

“He chooses to sacrifice me instead, at the end of the week!” He shouted.

“Is this true, Mister Henry?” Cash asked, her face curling into a wicked smile. 

Locust nodded to Cash, and she reached out her hand. Locust took it firmly and shook. 

Locust yanked down, popping the arm out of socket. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cash demanded.

Locust grabbed onto her other arm.

Dalton took a pitcher’s position and threw with all of his might, striking Cash directly in the eye.

_ Orange 9. _

Cash’s eyes engulfed themselves in flames as she screamed.

“Are you insane? Get off of me!” Cash spun and threw Locust across the parking lot, sending him crashing into the side of his car.

Dalton reached out his closed fist and dropped.

_ Blue 91. _

A rudimentary digit was carved on every face of the First Die, increasing all the results at least tenfold.

Time froze.

Dalton found himself in the void, staring down Cash. 

“I want all of the dues that this demon holds!” 

Dalton was ripped out of the void, back into reality. 

Cash crumpled to the ground, vomiting up blue fire. The fire wriggled like maggots on the ground before turning to nothing. 

“Give me that back! You’re no dice master, you can’t change the dice!” She screamed.

“There were five rules, and I think I followed all of them. As the holder of all dues, without the power to collect them, I forgive all dues.”

Chains of fire formed around Dalton and Locust’s bodies and fell to the ground, broken. 

They were free.

Cash turned to dust, no reason to exist on Earth. No dues to collect.

Locust and Dalton sat on a beach somewhere far away. The Second Die drifted away with the tide, while the First Die was buried where they sat. 

“At least you’re still rich,” Dalton said with a soft chuckle.

“At least  _ we’re  _ still rich,” Locust said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Sell your house. You heard me at the party last week, I’d spend the rest of my life with you killing demons. Maybe we could do that without the demons?” 

“You want me to move in? What’s your dad going to think?”

“He’s happy for me, he doesn’t care. Plus, I fund all of his trips, so what’s he going to do, tell me not to?”

“So, together? No demons?” Dalton asked hesitantly.

“Together.”

_ No demons. _

  
  



End file.
